Naruto's Twin
by Naruto's twin demon
Summary: Naruto had a family. He thought he did. But when a new girl comes to the village, Sakura gets all excited and introduces him to her. When they look into each others blue eyes...together these siblings will learn what family is all about. please R&R!Thanks
1. A dark hallway

**I don't own Naruto.**

**You all know the drill.**

**I can continue but I don't want to bore you so I'll start with it.**

**Just so you know….this is really random and I made it up off of another story I read in fan fic! Thanks to the story's **_**broken glass **_**and**_** birthdays suck**_** I have been able to come up with this story. Thanks again!**

**Here we go…..**

_Twisting and turning down a dark hallway. Screams galore. 'Where are they coming from?' More screaming, louder this time. 'What the hell is going on?' Screams coming from all sides, then just one. A little girl standing there, crying. 'Why is she crying?'_

_Blood. No. Not this girl. She can't die! A scream. Everything goes dark._

"Naruto! Wake up already!"

"Wha'?" Naruto stutters with a yawn. "Why?"

"What do you mean why!?" Sakura screams, "Today is the day!"

Confused, Naruto looks up at Sasuke with the hope of an explanation. Sasuke shakes his head.

"Can't help you there Naruto." He smirks, _"_sucks for you._"_

"_Damm"_ thought Naruto.

"What are you guys doing over there?" Sakura starts, "You need to get ready for…."

"For what already!?" Naruto cuts her off.

"For the new girl!"

Naruto gives a quick glance at Sasuke who he sees is also staring at her dumbfounded.

"Um…new girl? Mind telling us who and why and **Will you listen to me already!**" Naruto screams.

"Huh? What did you say? I was trying to find out the time and she is an abandoned girl who's village was murdered."

Naruto stares at her. Sasuke just sits there with a silent face. With the warm, salty sweat rolling down his face, Naruto stands up and gets his gear on. ((Sakura left the room already. Just so you know!))

He walks out side looking for Sakura. Looking around, he spots a group of people standing near the front gates.

"_What the hell? Wonder who is good enough to have a large group of friends?"_

"Sakura! Where are you?" Naruto yells out.

"Over here Naruto! Near the gates!"

O great, she's part of the "friends" group. Great. Just great.

"Be there in a minute." Naruto smirks.

"Well hurry up. She's not going to wait forever for you to meet her!" Sakura yells.

**Well, that's all I got for now. Please Review!!!!!**

**Thanks a bunch. Tell me if I need to improve please….I already have been told once…so I don't mind.**


	2. screams

**I don't own Naruto(don't remind me!), yadda….yadda….yadda….**

**So don't make anything of it!**

**(Though Naruto's twin's name I did make! It sucks though!)**

**anyway…here's another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

'_I hope she doesn't introduce me! I don't do those well.'_ Naruto thinks to himself.

"Hurry up already! You're so slow!" Sakura yells ever so repeatedly, her short pink hair flowing in the wind. _Her headband is so beautiful looking in her short hair. _Shaking his head, Naruto quickly runs over to Sakura.

As he approaches, he hears a blood curling scream. It seemed to have come from the middle of all the surrounding people. Naruto's ear twitches, _what the heck was that?_

Another one. _Okay…_

He runs to the center of the circle. Well, he try's to anyway. Managing to get to Sakura at least, he asked, by yelling over everyone else, what was going on? She tried to reply, but he noise was to much.

Sakura took Naruto away from the crowed. Telling him all about what was going on.

"That wasn't her. It was someone else. The scream came from the building that I was trying to get you to come to. I wonder what's wrong…." Sakura explains.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Screaming. _Why am I screaming?_

"Narta, stop! It's okay…you just where remembering."

"I don't want to remember. That is why I scream.' Narta starts.

"You can get your pain out a different way. Just try i…."

"No! You could never understand how hard it is to remember things you don't want to! I hate remembering!" Narta screams in her caretakers face. She starts crying.

"I'm sorry Narta, I didn't mean to frustrate you. I was only trying to.."

Narta cuts her off.

"Help. Yeah, I've heard that one before. 'I was only trying to help.' No one ever is really trying to help. They all just lie to me!" Narta screams again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura enters the slightly deserted building, dragging along Naruto with her.

"Hold on. Where's Sasuke?" Sakura asks nervously.

Naruto looks at her with a confused twisted face before answering.

"He, oh lets see. Oh yeah! He said he was too dead to travel around at the moment. Whatever that means."

"That's to bad."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** FYI report! Sakura doesn't like/ love Sasuke in this fic 'cause I said so! She in fact likes someone else…lets not go there…and Naruto still likes Sakura…didn't change that…think that's it! Please review! **

**Thanks! And if you like it, tell your friends 'cause I'm waiting for 2 reviews before the next chapter. So hurry! I have the whole story down but you have to wait for it!**

**Here's a preview!**

Staring into each others eye's, they see each other as equals. Different from everyone else, but so very much the same to each other.

Sakura looks at them, looking into their big blue eye's, she stares in awe. Not believing what she see's, she falls on the floor. Looking down at her they both say, at the same time, "Why the heck did she faint?"

Looking back up at each other, they both scream and…

To be continued….

**To know what happens, I need two reviews to post my next one up!**


	3. Fainting

**No I don't own Naruto!**

**Don't rub it in!**

**If I did…um…well….ask me by reviewing or sending me a message… 'cause you don't want to…well maybe you do…want to know…**

**Here's what you've been waiting for!**

"What do you mean that's to bad?" Naruto bugs.

"Well, I wanted him to see her but…whatever…who cares about him anyway?" Sakura replies dryly.

"Whatever. Let's go meet what's her…" He was cut off by a horrific scream. Sakura and Naruto exchange glance's and nod.

Running down the hall way as fast as they could go, they follow the screams. Entering a unopened room they opened it slowly walking inside they see a girl sitting on the ground sobbing. The floor wet with red, Naruto move's closer to investigate. He looks down at the girl. Touching her shoulder, she looks up wearily. He could see the anger in her eyes, tearing into him, pulling out all his emotions. _Just like my dreams._ Thought Naruto.

The girl stands up and they look into each other's eyes. As they stare into each other's eyes, they see each other as equals. Different from everyone else, but so very much the same to each other.

Sakura looks at them, looking into their big blue eye's, she stares in awe. Not believing what she sees, she falls on the floor. Looking down at her they both say, at the same time, "Why the heck did she faint?"

Looking back up at each other, they both scream and faint themselves.

Hours later…

Naruto wakes up groggy. Sitting up, he realizes that the girl he saw earlier is leaning against him sleeping softly. He moves slowly so not to wake her up.

Getting un-entrapped from the girls arms he sees Sakura smirking. She looked to have been watching them for a while.

"What did you see?" Naruto pleads.

"Oh.. nothing." She smirks.

"Well, now that we are here, why don't you tell me her name?" Naruto says trying to forget he just slept next to a girl. Close. It bothered him.

"No need to seem nervous Naruto, I can't blackmail you. I already have. Anyway, her name is Narta. No one knows where she is from but I have an idea. By the way you two look alike and the intensity in you're eye's match, I would say…"

"Wha? Nanny? You there?"

"Looks like she's waking up." Sakura points out.

"Yeah. She is. But what about you're theory? You going to tell me or what?" Naruto Bugs.

"Maybe later. I have to ask Narta some questions before I tell you." Sakura walks over to the Narta waking up from a deep sleep against Narutos body.

**Well, that's what you get for now!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**And about what I would do if I owned Naruto…review and I'll get back to you…or send me a message.**

**Thanks a bunch!**

**-NT**

** FYI My friends are now calling me Naruto's twin. Odd huh? That is what the NT is! **


	4. You okay?

**Okay..so i lied..couldn't make you wait any longer for this one... **

**I don't own Naruto…you know already**

** so don't rub it in! **

**here ya go…what you've been waiting for!**

"Are you okay?" Sakura asks Narta. Blinking up at her, she replies softly.

"Yeah, I guess. Feel a bit out of it though."

"Well, that's normal. Considering you fell."

"So did you."

Sakura thinks about it.

"Yeah. I guess your right."

Coming out of shock, Naruto stands up. He walks smoothly over to Sakura, not making any noise. He touches her shoulder and she jumps. He laughs for a half a heart beat then stops. Looking down at Narta, he introduces himself.

"Hi. My names Naruto. Nice to meet you."

"Nice too meet you to. I take it you know my name already?"

"Yeah, Sakura told me." He points to Sakura.

"So, um, where are you from?" he asks nervously.

Narta stares at him. _She didn't answer. Maybe she doesn't know._

"I really don't know. I wish I did." Narta says.

"That's to bad. I don't know who my parents are either so, I think I know how you feel."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the office of Hokage… 

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What so you mean by that?"

"I don't know, I cant tell the village about Narta and where she came from."

There was a long pause.

"I know, they would tear her apart. Almost like they kid to Naruto. Naruto! What about him! what will we tell him. he isn't really smart enough to figure it out for himself."

"I know, but we can't tell anyone." Hokage says finishing the conversation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So does that mean you can't remember anything?" Naruto says.

"Yes."

"That must suck. "

"Yeah. It does, but I'm almost glad I don't remember." Narta replies.

"Why?"

"Because some people hate you for something that you don't even know you did. It makes me feel weird when people look oddly at me. Almost like I don't exist."

"I feel your pain. No one thinks I can be Hokage, but I know I can."

"You could be Hokage." Narta says.

"You really think so?" Naruto asks.

'Yes, definitely." _He has no chance. He wasn't bon that way, but, maybe, just maybe, he might be._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

**That's it for now!**

**How was it…not a bad cliffhanger I hope…I try not to…but sometimes it happens.**

**Thanks for reading my readers… there will be more soon!**

**Just need those 2 reviews…or maybe I'll be nice and post one up just for you guys. I don't know. You'll see!  
**

**-NT**


	5. shut up sakura!

Yeah…I know…but it's hard to wait for more than one review…so I'm giving up on that idea…just going to post whenever now…hope that's okay…

**Won't keep you any longer…**

Naruto gave her a funny look. He wasn't buying it. _How could she not remember? Why?_

"What are you playing at?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Narta replies.

"Naruto! What are you doing?" Sakura exclaims.

"How can you not remember? Why?" Naruto pesters. (by this time Sakura is yelling at Naruto)

"Will you just shut up Sakura!" Naruto screams, "It's really annoying."

Sakura stops yelling and gets this look of fear across her face. (The face of fear like you where just slapped by a jerk, pervert, ect.)

"Thank you. Now, Narta could you answer my questions please?" Naruto asks with a frustrated voice. His voice is all scratchy and rough like he has been screaming at someone for hours.

"I wish I could Naruto, but I can't answer your first question. The answer to the second one though, is because I'm…I'm…_**scared**_." She starts crying, "There, I said it. I'm actually scared. Scared to remember anything that I forgot. I want to remember Naruto. I just can't…" Naruto cuts her off.

"Can't or wont?" Naruto screams, "Can't or wont!" he starts sobbing softly, then harder. He sinks to his knees slowly and puts his head slowly and gingerly into his scarred hands.

"Naruto? Naruto? Are you…" Sakura starts.

"_**NO!**_ I am **NOT **okay! It's too sad not to remember anything but to forget everythingand start over is just…just…" He breaks out in tears again. Narta stares at him. _Why is he crying? Shouldn't that be me on the floor crying?_

Hokage's "office" 

"But…" starts Sasuke.

"No, that's final! No more of this discussion." Hokage says.

"At least let me tell Naruto. He won't ever figure it out. He isn't that smart. Though, Narta may figure it out… I'm not completely sure…" Sasuke says.

Silence again. The noise of a crowd outside. _I wonder…_

"I guess you can tell him, but he can't tell anyone. And, not to go into private information or anything, but, how do you know Narta?" Hokage asks.

That's all I got for now. I hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you think. Did you like it? or hate it? I don't mind if you say bad things…but at least tell me something! Thanks to all of those who read and are waiting for the next one! It will come soon I promise…just have to write it…yeah…what do you think will happen?

-NTD

Naruto's twin demon 


	6. how i know Narta?

Another chapter! Yeah…I won't waste your time today…I'll just get strait to the story…so here you go…

"Um, how I know Narta?" Sasuke gulps. "Do you really want to know?"

Hokage gives him that look of his.

"Oh all right. I'll tell you."

Still In complete shock on the floor, crying still, was Naruto. Sakura was trying to comfort him, but it didn't look like he was calming down.

"Sakura, you're not helping him at all." Narta says.

"But, but…" Sakura gives her a look of confusion and compassion mixed. Naruto starts falling from her arms. She grabs him and puts his head gently on her lap. She wipes the blonde hair from his delicate face. _He looks so helpless. I guess that's what he was crying about. He must feel so alone. _

"Just let him go to sleep. He needs it." Narta says. Sakura nods and sets Naruto down on the ground.

"Are you sure he will be okay?" Sakura asks. Narta stares at her baffled.

"Are you crazy or something?" Narta yells.

"What? You don't know?"

"Know? Of course I don't know! How would I know! It's not like I'm related to him or anything!" Narta screams.

"Related? What do you mean related?"

Sasuke sighs. Hokage looks at him and turns away. Sasuke sighs again.

"Okay, I'll tell you then. But it really is a long story." Sasuke starts.

"Well, are you going to start or what?" Hokage sounded impatient.

"Fine, fine. I'll start already. I met Narta at my village, before it was destroyed of course. She came as a transfer student because she supposedly had no family, or at least that's what they told us anyway. Personally I think that she just arrived on her own. Anyway, she…um…well, since she didn't have anywhere to go to so my _brother_ brought her into our house to live for a while."

Hokage stares at him baffled by what he has heard.

"Continue please."

"Okay I'll continue. She stayed with us for a while. She watched my brother like a hawk. Later on I figured out that she had stolen some of my brothers things and she was practicing with them. I think she was becoming a ninja or had a real desire to be one."

"She is a ninja now. Higher status than you actually, she did have amnesia around the age of…7 or so." Hokage interrupts.

"Anyway, she was practicing and I was watching her a lot. She was really good. I thought my brother had taught her, but I asked and he said that he hasn't taught anyone anything. So she must have learned it on her own. Later on she said had to leave and she just disappeared. I think she ran away…she probably did, and that's all I really know of Narta." Sasuke finished.

"Are you sure that's all you know about Narta?" Hokage asked. There was silence.

"Yes I'm sure." Sasuke says.

"I didn't mean anything! So don't get so excited." Narta yells.

"You're hiding something aren't you?" Sakura exclaims. "Aren't you!"

There was a groan on the other side of the room. They both turn their heads to see Naruto waking up.

"Uhhhh… my head hurts…and I can't feel my face. What happened?" Naruto askes.

Had to leave It there…hope you liked…I know Naruto falls, faints a lot. Did you like it? let me know please! I worked really hard on this one…took me two days to write…the ideas where…um…a bit hard to come up with…

**So far…this may be my favorite chapter…maybe…I don't know…thanks for reading!**

**-NTD**


	7. brother?

Welcome to Naruto's twin chapter 7! If you didn't notice, I posted these few chapters all at once. That's 'cause I was kicked off the Internet for a week…for a D! …sucks….oh well enough about my life…here's Narta/Naruto's life….

Naruto slowly sits up and gets his legs under himself. He looks up at them with sleepy eyes.

"You where asleep. You started crying and then fell into a deep sleep. You've been there for at least a few hours…maybe less." Sakura says.

"Oh, yeah. I just…I…" Naruto starts to inhale like he was going to start crying again and Narta quickly but calmly moves over to him to see what she can do. Sakura gives her a look of ' we are not done with our conversation yet' and sits down to think. Narta gives her a quick shooting glance back and starts to calm down Naruto a bit.

"Naruto, will you stop crying? If I told you a secret would you stop crying?" Narta asks quietly. Naruto looks up into her deep blue eyes and nods thankfully to her.

"Narta, Your not going to tell him now are you? I thought…" Sakura starts.

"You thought wrong Sakura! He is my brother. I should have the right to tell him that!" Narta yells back. Naruto's head jolts up.

"Brother?"

Narta looks down to see a confused, bloody, teary-eyed Naruto looking up at her.

Lord Hokage's 'office' 

"Are you sure that's all you know about her?" Lord Hokage questions.

There was silence in the room. Sasuke looks up bored and frustrated.

"Yes. I'm positive. Though I did give her something as a present before she left."

"What did you give her?"

"I gave her…um…I gave her a black gemstone that I carved stars into. She wears it on her necklace." Sasuke blurts out.

"I see." Lord Hokage says, "And do you know where she received this necklace?"

Sasuke thinks for a moment. Then shakes his head.

"All right then. Go find Narta and Naruto. I have to be the one to tell them."

Sasuke nods and leaves.

A few minuets later Kiba comes rushing in. He was panting.

"Yes what is it Kiba?" Lord Hokage says without looking up. Kiba stands there for a minuet trying to catch his breath.

"Well?"

"There…are…some….half beaten….half drunk….ninja's out side and Kakashi-sensi…told me…to come and …..tell…you…" Kiba starts to stop panting.

"Okay then, tell him I'll be right out. And Kiba."

"Yeah?"

"Don't work yourself to death."

"Okay whatever. See ya."

Kiba jumps out the window and Lord Hokage hears lots of noise. He calmly walks down the stairs like any other old man would…

That's what I got for now…Kiba was there because I wanted another character to play with…so I added one….wait 'till you find out what Narta does in her secrect life….Next chapter is a description of Narta

Though…there isn't much to describe….

See ya later!(or not)

**-NTD**


	8. Narta description

**Okay…this is not a chapter…but a bunch of people keep asking questions about it so here are some answers…**

**I also am going to give the full description of Narta…**

**Here we go…**

Narta description:

Hair color-Blonde with light brownish ends

Eye color- Light blue, though it sometimes turns a hazel

Outfit- Just about the same as Naruto's outfit but it is fit more for a girl and the colors are opposite (blue suit and orange lines)

Personality- Not interested in guys(much, but she has a crush), a bit hyper, mostly confused about her emotions (she doesn't ever know what she is feeling)

Favorite food- RAMEN! (Just like Naruto)

Favorite color-Blue

Favorite animal- Cats (but they all like her)

Has a crush on- Kiba (even though he has a dog)

Age-The same as Naruto, they are twins! thus the title (I think I made this for the age 12-13)

Height- around 4'8 or 5'

Favorite thing to do- Be a ninja and kick some butt!

Ninja way- to become better than her brother or to kill Orochumaru

**That is the info on Narta that I have…if you want more let me know…**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Now to answer some questions….**

When I say Hokage I mean the 3rd Hokage

And Naruto is so emotional because I made him that way and I don't see enough of it…I like his crying face…he looks so helpless god… I sound like Sakura…dang

**That is what I have so far and the next chapter will be posted soon…don't worry I'm not done yet…**

**-NTD**


	9. to the hokages office!

**Yeah! I finally have another chapter! my computer hates me!!!!wahhh!  
**

**Cheers from the stadium**

"**What stadium?"**

**Never mind…just get on with the story…**

**Fine be that way  
**

"Brother?" Naruto says with a dry and cracked voice.

Narta looks down at her brother. Into his deep blues eyes, and sighs.

"What do you mean brother?" Naruto asks, "I don't even really know you."

He pushes her off of him and stands up. Sakura moves over to Naruto.

"Looks as if you have to tell him the full story." She points out.

"No one is telling any one anything!"

Everyone's head moves to the door. There, standing there is Sasuke.

"What? I said I'd come didn't I?"

"No. you said you were to tired." Naruto says.

There is a gasp from the other side of the room. Narta is standing up against the wall of her room holding a shrinken up next to her face as if to throw it.

"Narta!" Sakura yells, "Where did you get that?"

"I have another secret…I am a full fledged ninja. As young as I am…I still am higher in ranks than you." She screams.

"Just calm down Narta. Hokage needs to talk to you and Naruto. You need to come with me." Sasuke says calmly as if nothing was wrong. Even though in his gut…there was that feeling again.

Hokage walked outside like any other old man. As he did, many objects where flying toward him. He ducked naturally. Walking to the center of the fight, he coughs and calmly says for everyone to calm down.

After a few minuets, everyone calms down and looks at him.

"This is not how our town should be acting. Calm yourselves and get back to your normal duties. That will be all.""

He walks back to his office and sits in his chair.

Sasuke knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Sasuke walks inside calmly with a nervous Naruto behind him and a cautious Narta behind him holding a weapon as if to throw it.

_Looks like she's had a great day._

"Naruto, Narta, there is something I need to tell you two."

**Hope that wasn't a bad cliffhanger…** **I tried not to make it horrible…**

**Thank you my vivid readers…I was thinking of doing a Sasuke with a sibling that survived Itachi's attach…but I don't know if anyone would read it…let me know if you like the idea…thanks**

**-NTD**


	10. can we get on with it?

**Well, I'm back…alive and kicking…well maybe not kicking…been sick lately…anyway…I finally have another chapter for you all…didn't think may people liked my stories…I was wrong…here you go!**

Narta looks nervously at Naruto with her deep blue eyes, who is looking back at her with his own deep blue eyes with the same expression. The '_what did I do now?' _look.  
"That will be all Sasuke thank you." The Hokage's voice made Narta jump. She almost threw her shruinkin at him. (I know I spelled it wrong but get over it!)"Calm down Narta its okay in here. Your safe.""With all due respect Hokage, its not okay. Not now." Naruto's face turns a pinkish from speaking out of term."What do you mean Naruto?""Well, Narta and I just…" Narta interrupts him.  
"It's okay Naruto. I'm fine. Let him speak.""Are you sure?" he asks. Narta nods her head."Okay Hokage. Where ready now."

------------------------------------------

**Somewhere outside…**

Sakura sees Sasuke sitting in the grass staring out into space. _Sasuke never stares in space, he's normally doing something. Wonder what's wrong?_  
She moves over to him to see if he will notice she's there. Nothing. _Something's wrong here, he hasn't noticed me yet._  
"Sakura. What are you doing? Its not like you to stare in space." Someone said."huh? Oh! Sasuke. I was just wondering what you where doing staring in space.""Nothing." He looks into the sky again. By this time its night and the stars are shinning bright.

-------------------------------------------

**Back in the Hokage's office…**

"Narta will you please put that away!" (Hokage is frustrated now that this is the 3rd time Narta has tried to kill him with it.)  
Naruto takes it from his sister. (well, he tries) Naruto gets a deep cut in the back of his arm and he yelps. Seeing the blood he freezes, remembering what happened last time.  
Narta drops the weapon. She stares at the blood that is slowly dripping on the floor making a small wet, red, _warm_, puddle.  
"Naruto…I….I'm…" She stutters.

**Hope that's not a bad cliffhanger….i quite like it…in fact…i hope it is a good cliffhanger…thanks for reading…luv you all!  
Thanks!**


	11. Stary sky

**I'm back!!!  
I've finally updated!  
So here ya go!**

Naruto stares at his intently bleeding arm. He looks up hearing a whimper.

"Naruto…I…I never meant to hurt you…I'm really…" she stops speaking looking over at the Hokage. He's just looks at her with amazement and fear. A fear he has never had before.

"Its okay Narta. I'm fine. Really Its okay." Naruto says to her calmly.

"No its not Naruto. She hurt you pretty badly and if you move your arm at all, you will lose too much blood. Hold still Naruto. Just stand there while I get you a bandage."

He shakes his head at Narta as she froze against the wall.

"I wanted you both here for one reason. I'm sure that you have figured it out already." He starts to wrap Naruto's arm and sees it has started to heal already._ The nine tails fox works quickly. _

"Do you mean to tell me that you brought us here to tell us that we are siblings?"

Hokage looks over at Narta. This was the first time she had actually spoken to him today.

He sighs.

"Yes."

Naruto looks over at Narta now with belief of what she had said earlier that day.

She looked back now knowing that he believed her.

**Back outside again…**

Sakura looks up at the night sky. _The stars really are beautiful at this time of year._

Sasuke looks over at her. All he could think of was her and he couldn't figure out why.

She looks back at him and sees him staring at him. She blushes an intense pink in her softly glowing cheeks.

He smiles lightly and looks back up at the stars in the sky.

They see a shooting star and wish.

Oddly wishing for the same thing.

**Back in the Hokage's office again…**

"So now you know. What are you going to do now?" the Hokage asked.

Narta and Naruto look at each other and shrugged.

Naruto gave a face to Narta who looked questioned and then Naruto spoke up.

"Which one of us is older?"

Hokage looked surprised but he answered all the same.

"Neither. You are twins. I think maybe Narta came first but you where right behind her. No time wasted. Narta is older by 8 seconds."

They looked at each other in disbelief.

**That's what I got for now…let me know what you think! I really want to know what to do with Sakura and Sasuke…**

**Anyway…tanks for reading!!**

**-N****TD**


	12. Figures

**Well…I'm back again!!!  
There is a certain reviewer who really wants me to have Sakura and Naruto be together instead of Sasuke and Sakura…Well…do I have news for you…  
Find out!  
Here is the next chapter…(and for those who are wondering where Gaara is…Sorry but….he's not coming!) **

"What!" the twins say together.  
"Its true. Take a blood test. Yours is one and the same." The Hokage sighs.  
Naruto and Narta give a confused look.  
"No, I mean…how can I be younger!" Naruto sighs and a sweat drop forms.  
"What I meant is how we can be twins. I mean it's close to impossible isn't it?" Narta says also having a sweat drop form.  
"Well, you two are one of a kind." The Hokage answers.  
"Figures." They say together.

**Outside with Sasuke and Sakura…(what will happen now? we'll never know…Till now!!!)**

"What did you wish for Sakura?" Sasuke says cautiously.  
Sakura continues to stare at the sky. She looks over at Sasuke and answers slowly.  
"I wished that I could be loved by someone who wont take control over me."  
Sasuke nods and gives a small smile.  
"Why? What did you wish for Sasuke?" Sakura asks.  
He looks down at the grass and then up at the sky. Then over at Sakura.  
"I wished that someone would love me and not try to control how I feel."  
**(okay…that's close to the same wish!!)**  
Sakura smiles and nods. Then she Laughs.  
"What are you Laughing at?" Sasuke wonders out loud.  
She stops laughing for a moment to tell him.  
"Us. Where so pathetic! Sitting here wishing about what's probably under our noses."

**In the Hokage's office again…**

"Well, you should probably go now…I have another meeting in 10 minuets and I want to look my best."  
Naruto and Narta start walking out the door.  
"I'm not sure he can!" Narta whispers to Naruto and they laugh, running down the hallway as fast as they can.

**Well…that's all for now…tanks for all the reviews!!  
I luv them! Please tell me how I'm doing….and any ideas you may have…I may use them….  
Tanks for reading!  
-NTD**


	13. Romance and Ramen!

**Hey people's!!!!  
I'm back after a long week of no computer and painting a house….so sorry this is a late chapter….I hurried as fast as I could(plus my brain was fried)  
Anyway…here's this chapter…may be sappy…beware!!!  
Enjoy!**

"So, Narta…uhh…well…" Naruto stutters.  
"Well what Naruto?" Narta asks slightly impatiently.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ramen shop. You know…to celebrate?"  
Narta laughs.  
"That's what I was thinking!"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah! Now lets go get some ramen!" Narta yells as she races Naruto to the Ramen shop.  
"Wait up!" Naruto pants.  
"Hurry up slowpoke! Or your paying!"  
"Wait to get someone motivated." Naruto muttered to himself as he picks up his pace.

**Back with Sasuke and Sakura….**

"Under our noses? Have you hit your head Sakura?" Sasuke asks.  
"No! I mean…well…lets go into town."  
"What! Don't change the subject Sakura!" Sasuke yells as Sakura drags him to a shop.  
More specifically, the ramen shop.

**At the ramen shop…(Go Ramen!)**

"Hey Naruto! Pass the ramen this way!" Narta says.  
"oomph?" Naruto replies, shoving ramen in his face.  
"Pass the Ramen!"  
**SLURP!**  
"Oh…here you go!" Naruto smiles and hands her a pork ramen.  
"Thanks bro!" Narta says slurping ramen down.  
"Hey Narta how's life treating you?" A voice yells outside the ramen shop.  
"Huh?" Narta tries to reply.  
Sakura walks in the ramen shop dragging a tired Sasuke behind her.  
"Did you have to run so fast?" Sasuke pants.  
"Sorry. I have a lot of energy today." Sakura replies.  
"Uh huh….sure…you do…"Sasuke says while trying to sit down on a chair.  
"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Naruto exclaims with broth running off the side of his face.  
"Um, Naruto? You have broth running down your face. You know that right?" Narta asks.  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Got it!" He wipes off his mouth with his sleeve while Sasuke and Sakura are ordering.  
"Hey Naruto! Can I have another please!"? Narta whines.  
"Uh…yeah sure." Naruto orders up.  
"Anyway…Naruto what are you doing tomorrow?" Sakura asks Naruto.  
"Um, well, I dunno…Narta…where we going to…?" Naruto stutters confused.  
Sakura moves closer to Naruto. Naruto shivers. Narta almost laughs ramen through her nose.  
"Naruto, go have fun tomorrow. We have a life time to discuss what we've missed."  
Naruto nods and Sakura's face lights up.  
"I can go."  
"Yes!!!"  
And they continue eating ramen together talking about missions and stuff.

"Um. Narta?" Sasuke asks.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, I was wondering…"  
"Yes?"  
"If you wanted to um…."  
"Yes Sasuke."  
"To go out with me tomorrow…wait what?"  
"Yes Sasuke. I would love to." Narta answers while holding Sasukes hand.

**Well….I hope it wasn't to sappy…I'm working on trying to make the storyline longer….anyone have any ideas of where this should go?…let me know in a review!! I love reviews!  
Thanks a bunch for reading my only success story so far…(The missing Uchiha sibling isn't much of a hit yet…but I'm getting there)  
…****so yeah!  
Thanks for reading!  
-NTD**


	14. The big kiss but with who?

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post a chapter…transition form middle school to high school was a bit hard…but I'm getting the hang of it!! anyway…I realized I hadn't written for a while…so…vuala! Here is chapter 14 of Naruto's twin!!! (I can't believe its come this far!!! Thank you so much!!! No the story is not ending…)**

_**The next day with Sakura and Naruto:**_

"Uh…Sakura?" Naruto asks.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Where are we going?"

"Oh Naruto, you'll see."

_That's what I'd thought you'd say. Great…I'm a prisoner…help me!!! Wait…this is Sakura were talking about, I guess it cant be that bad…I sure hope not…please hope not!!_

"Sakura? I was wondering-"

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Sakura interrupts.

"Uh. No! What could possible be wrong?! Nothings wrong!" Naruto stutters

Sakura looks at him as they walk down the road further. Naruto's head is hanging down like when he's depressed. She jumps when he suddenly sighs.

"What?" Naruto says confused.

"You scared me."

"How did I do that? All I did was sigh…" Naruto quickly covers his mouth.

"What? Did you just say…did you…oh Naruto…I can't believe…that you…" Sakura starts to shake.

"No…its not like that Sakura. I'm just so…so…" he starts to shake too.

"What Naruto? What!" Sakura just about screams.

"…Nervous…I don't know what I'm supposed to do on a date…I just…I just…don't…" Naruto starts to whimper and tears start to roll gently down his pale face.

Sakura stops shaking and looks at Naruto. She sees how confused he is and she puts her hands on his cheeks and pulls him closer to her. She puts her face so close to his that she could feel his confusion and pain and anger.

Naruto starts to full on cry and his body starts to sob. He has never known what to do; he's always been useless. Always been in the way. Always bringing Sakura down.

Sakura lifts up Naruto's head so gently that he doesn't even notice. She pulls him closer and rocks him back and forth.

"Its okay Naruto…I'm here…don't cry…please…" Sakura starts to say until Naruto lifts up his head.

"Just give up on me! I'm worthless and you know it!" He tries to pull away.

Sakura doesn't let go of Naruto. _No matter how hard he tries, I'm not letting him get away from me!_ She pulls him closer and puts her lips on him so gently, Naruto didn't even realize what was happening.

Naruto stops struggling and just sits there on Sakura's lap, Shocked. He closes his eyes and pulls Sakura closer to him.

_I've never felt this good before. _Both Naruto and Sakura think.

_**Same day but with Narta and Sasuke:**_

"So Narta…I was wondering if you wanted to go take a walk with me." Sasuke asks Nervously.

"Why sure Sasuke. We'll have a picnic. I think that will be just great. Lets go!"

_She's so cute when she smiles. _Sasuke thinks.

"Hurry up slow poke!" Narta yells.

"I'm coming. Hey! Wait up!" Sasuke breaks into a run to catch up.

**I hope that wasn't to bad…I wonder what they are going to do on there picnic…I wonder…well…I can't wait to hear from you guys!!!  
Thanks for sticking with me…I'm very stubborn…didn't think I would keep a story this long…well…better write a new chapter for the missing Uchiha sibling…see ya!  
-NTD**


	15. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Authors note!**

**For gods sake people!!!!**

**I can see how many hits I receive!!!**

**I hate to be mean…but someone ….anyone review…I wont post another chapter if no one reviews!!!**

**Thanks for reading….i hope I can post some more…**

**-NTD**


	16. the real chapter 15! has arrived

**Okay…so I really haven't written for a long while…high school really never ends you know Okay…so I really haven't written for a long while…high school really never ends you know? …you know I even had to re-read my own story to remember where I left off?? Sad huh?**

**Well…I don't own Naruto…though we all wish we did….**

**And on with the story…**

Sasuke tries to catch up with Narta.

"Your really slow Sasuke! Come on, I'll show you my favorite tree!" Narta yells behind her at Sasuke while she dodges a low branch.

Sasuke sighs and yells forward to her, " What's so special about a tree?", but Narta was so far ahead she didn't hear him…or at least he thought she didn't.

"Were finally here!" Narta exhales.

"Where exactly is here?" Sasuke stutters almost tripping over a rock.

"Where I learned to be a ninja, my favorite place in the world."

Sasuke looks around and sees trees, trees, more trees, a few rocks, trees, **(did I mention he saw trees?) **and Narta.

"What's so great about the middle of the forest? I mean other than how alone we are?"

She stares at him for a few seconds.

" Are you that stupid?"

Sasuke looks at her with shock. _Did I just get insulted for no reason whatsoever?_

"Umm….did I miss something here?"

"Yes you asshole, look around harder!" She almost yells in his face.

So he looks around and sees trees, more trees, a few rocks, trees, and Narta.

"I must be missing something…what am I looking for?"

"Oh come on! I thought every person with sharingan could see it! you must be more blind than I thought."

Sasuke shook his head.

"What makes you think I have sharingan?"

"Well, you are an Uchiha aren't you?"

"Well yeah…but…"

"But nothing! Agggggg, you are aggravating! I knew I should have never taken you here!" Narta yells and sprints off.

Sasuke is watching her go. _Ok…so that didn't go well…..but what exactly happened here? Why does she care about weather or not I have sharingan….wait a minute…_

"Oh my god…"Sasuke realizes, " Wait up Narta!"

**Ok… so it was short…but you go to bed at 1 then wake up at then go woodcutting from 7 to 3, come home, unload wood and go to a cello recital all in one night and then find out you haven't written anything for your most visited story since the day before your birthday…..and then come talk to me about short…**

**Sorry 'bout ranting on…very tierd…and I'm going to bed soon…**

**Please review…let me know what you think I should do…**

**Thanks for sticking with me…**

**-NTD**


	17. Crystal tears

_**Hey guys! NTD back with another chapter of my apparently oh so famous Narutos Twin!...is this all i'm known for anymore?? i wonder...well...this chapter was just something i put together after writing a month long reasearch paper for my history class....so i hope you like it caz it gripped me when i read it...**_

"Narta wait up will you!" Sasuke yelled at the running blonde in front of him.

She just kept running forward and after he yelled she sped up for the fifth time.

_God she is such a pain to keep up with._

"Hey Narta look out for that…!!" Sasuke started as Narta ran into a low branch that she obviously didn't see. He caught up to her and looked down at her pained face and said "Never mind."

Narta Glared at him.

"Well that's what you get for not listening to me."

"Well it's your fault for being a dumbass!" She yelled.

"And its still your fault for running into a tree because you wont stop and listen to anyone in your life!" He yelled back.

Her eyes started to tear up. _Great, she's just like Naruto, teary eyes every time someone yells at…them…oh god…I wonder if she's been through the same thing as…oh god no, not Narta too…_

"Look Narta, I'm sorry, I…I just…"

"Have a temper." Naruto chimed in smug but casually.

"Yeah, a temper and I have this thing for…"

"For yelling at people who don't listen very well." Naruto said smugly again.

"FOR GODS SAKE LET ME TALK NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed finally frustrated with him.

"I was only here to help my sister thank you very much." Naruto said hurt.

"Well I don't need your help. I can take care of myself Naruto, I always have and I always will okay? Now go away." Narta said firmly wiping dried tears of her whiskered face.

Naruto was stunned. He started to walk forward toward his twin, stopped then nodded his head showing he understood. Then he ran, crystal like tears pouring down his whisker-scarred face into the air behind him.

Narta stared off blankly into the forest were Naruto had run off into. Sasuke yelled out after him. She looked at Sasuke then back to where Naruto had been seen last. Sakura came up behind them.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you guys!" She looked at their faces and saw despair and fear, "What's wrong? What's happened?" She suddenly started asking.

Sasuke turned to look Sakura in the eyes. She saw what she hoped she would never have to see in Sasuke's onyx eyes, Pain. She stared off into the forest, in the direction that Naruto was last seen as a normal, innocent, beaten boy.

_**Was it amazing?? or was it boring? i wasn't sure were to go or i would have written more to it...what should i do next? i need imput from my fans...so help 'ol NTD out please and thank you!**_

_**~NTD  
**_


End file.
